


Stop Using Your Math to Know Things!

by NateintheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Gen, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateintheAttic/pseuds/NateintheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art gift for Option C) Some Bad Guys are Werewolves, but Not All Werewolves are Bad Guys by calrissian18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Using Your Math to Know Things!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Option C) Some Bad Guys are Werewolves, but Not All Werewolves are Bad Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674308) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> Thanks to the lovely emeraldawn for requesting the art and being an all around amazing person. Seriously.
> 
> Cal, as always, you are awesome, and I hope you like the art!


End file.
